Patch notes
Patch Notes The following bug fixes and changes have been implemented: - Auto Login has been added - no need to enter login credentials every time you want to play! - Wizard hit box has been increased The following cards have been added: - Steam, Spell, Fire, 2 mana : Does 2 damage to target monster and disables all other opposing monsters - Less is More, Spell, Fire, 4 mana: If you have less monsters in play than your opponent remove all opposing monsters - Pickpocket, Spell, Neutral, 1 mana: Take a random card from your opponents hand and put it in your own hand Balancing: - N-R-G down from 5 health to 4 health - Scrap Metal Robot down to +2/+1 - Blizzard - now also does one damage to all opposing monsters - Winters Chill - Changed to: Defrosting, 0 mana, "Target monster is not disabled anymore" - Night Watchman now costs 3 mana down from 4 - Fuel now costs 2 mana down from 3 - Garbage Rats now has 1 AP and 1HP but also costs 1 mana down from 2 - Parasite no longer brings the monster down to 1 attack - No Gloves trap reduced mana cost to 1 down from 2 - Icy Mirror increased mana cost to 2 up from 1 - Lethal Concuction increased mana cost to 3 up from 2 - Pool of Goo now costs 5 mana up from 4 - Electric Fence now needs to be attacked first - Jumper Cables now costs 2 mana up from 1 - Vinyl Floor changed to Re-charge - same effect - Disspell changed to Cleanse - same effect - Viking Spirit changed to Viking Wisp - same effect The following cards has new illustrations: - Gooper - Disfigured Mutation - Angry Canteen Chef - Burning Ember - Fatal Experiment - Flask of Venom - Garbage Rat - Holk - Quick Snap Snack - Squeezy - Valkyrie - Viking Wisp more to come soon! The following monsters are now alive!: - Big Bad Battery - Living Tornado more to come soon! 02-11-2014 Update with bug fixes, new illustrations, animations and 3 new cards 01-29-2014 The open beta has been released! 01-15-2014 Second patch for the closed beta has been released! Read the Patch notes here: http://www.indiedb.com/games/major-leag ... erformance 01-09-2014 First patch for the closed beta has been released! Read the patch notes here: http://www.indiedb.com/games/major-leag ... e-wizardry 12-19-2013 The closed Beta has been released!! Let the testing begin! 09-08-2013 Ok, so we’ve made some rather interesting changes to the rules, which are as follows: 1. ”Disabled” now functions in the same way as ”Warming up”. What this means basically is that you can now target monsters that have just been played with spells and attacks. 2. We have reworked how traps work completely – first of all, they no longer occupy the mana that they cost and now work more like spells do – you cast them for the mana that they cost. This also means that the cost of traps has been changed. For example Ice Cube now cost 4 mana instead of 1. 3. The trap change above means that in order to hide what trap the opposing wizard has put down you are no longer able to see what the opposing wizard spends his mana on. 4. The monsters will now ”remember” when they are being hit. Meaning that they will not regenerate their health at the beginning of your turn 5. Your turn is no longer split into phases. This means that you can attack and cast traps and spells all at the same time. Attacking with a monster is no longer the last thing you do in your turn. 6. Wall of Fire has been changed – instead of disabling all opposing monsters it now gives 1 damage to all opposing monsters 7. Flux and Nono has lost its ability! – we’re working on an ability for him though, but for now he just hits really hard! 8. Across the board all monsters has gained more health We are really excited about these changes, and really hope that you will take the time to play around with them and give us some feedback. All in all we really think that these changes brings a lot to the digital game. The reason that the game was not designed with these rules in the beginning is quite simple – we wanted to make sure that the physical card game was playable as well. Making the monsters “remember” their health is somewhat difficult to keep track of in the physical game. However, we have some initiatives and ideas how to make the physical game work better while maintaining mechanics that can be hard to keep track of in the physical card game.